


The One That Will NOT Get Away

by Minany, orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Arson, Child Murder, Dead People, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kidnapping, M/M, Mental Abuse, Murder, Psychological Torture, Stockholm Syndrome, Torture, noncon/dubcon, overall toxic 'relationship', sexual fantasies too that are pretty questionable, tbh Dave really just wants to be a good househusband okay- he's just not doing it in the right way
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:21:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26053366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minany/pseuds/Minany, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A quiet kid sits in the back of the class. His work is superb, and he smiles at his teachers fondly. Crazy things run through his mind. Crazy things about a boy in his class. Crazy things all about what he wants to do to that boy.
Relationships: John Egbert/Dave Strider
Kudos: 21





	The One That Will NOT Get Away

**Author's Note:**

> Please be kind, English is neither of our first languages. (In my case, Sulph, I grew up learning two languages so there are just some gaps in my English). If any parts need clearing up please copy + paste the part that doesn't make sense in a comment and I can possibly clarify. This is a roleplay between both of us on AllDaveKat's Homestuck Roleplay Server!

Setting someone's house on fire is easy. Very easy. You just wait for everyone to be gone except for the  _ perfect _ one. You drag your jerry can through the house, just all around. Up the stairs, onto the stove top. You make sure it's all set, and then you enact your plan. Without waking the  _ perfect _ one, you pick them up and carry them outside. You light a match, with gloves on, and you throw it at the gasoline trail. You'd smile and watch the entire place go up in flames in a matter of seconds. 

This was Dave Strider's plan, but he hadn't quite done it yet. Dave was still in class after all, and everyone knows that the  _ perfect _ one goes to class too. So he sat, he sat and watched the perfect boy. A dreamy sigh left his mouth as he watched him. 

Could anyone be more perfect?

John is a normal boy. He lives with his father, who loves very much (even though all the cake). has some cool online friends, and some others nice classmates. He gets good grades and tries to be friendly with everyone, everyone deserves a chance to be nice after all! 

He loves movies, and in his spare time likes to try some magic tricks, his father says that he's getting good at them! Maybe later on he could present some in his school or something. Right now he's at school, the class is a bit boring, but he takes some notes anyway, just make sure he doesn't fall asleep. 

Suddenly, he feels something behind him, like... Like someone is watching him, he turns back a bit to see who is the peeper.

The  _ perfect _ one is turning around- Dave quickly glances back down to his paper, acting as if he did nothing wrong. Scribble on the page, write random words. They weren't really random. 

_ i stared at john today. he nearly caught me. _

This was his log book of everytime the  _ perfect _ one did anything with him. Indirectly, or directly. ANYTHING that had to do with him was in this notebook.

John looks back, but he doesn't find anything unusual. There's the quiet kid, he thinks his name was Dave, and some other classmates are taking notes and looking to the teacher. It was probably his sleepy mind playing tricks on him! 

He turns back to his notebook, continuing his notes.

Dave's eyes immediately snap back up to watch the  _ perfect _ one again. He's literally  _ perfect _ . Dark hair, sapphire eyes that matched Dave's rubies in a way that just couldn't be a coincidence. 

He needed him. He fucking  _ needed _ John. A blush crossed his cheeks when he thought of his name, and a pulse ran through his body straight to his dick.  _ John _ . A smile crossed his face and his eyes darkened with lust. 

Hell yeah.  **John.** John fucking Egbert.

John starts to think about the quiet kid again. Dave, he doesn't have any friends, John thinks he haven't even heard him speak. He's always alone, if there's a team assignment, Dave just delivers his part without much interaction. 

John finds this a bit sad, maybe he has some troubles at home? John has obviously tried to enable conversation with him before, but it was fruitless, Dave just looked at him and didn't say anything. Poor kid, John thinks they could be friends if Dave wanted. Oh! The class is ending and he did not pay attention to the last part of it. Oops

John,  _ John _ ,  **_John_ ** ... Dave needed to calm down. If he thought of the boy too much he'd need to excuse himself to the bathroom. He'd have to deal with just watching him. Watching the  _ perfect _ one. The last part of his three step plan was written on the page. 

_ step 1, house on fire _

_ step 2, take the perfect boy _

_ step 3, make him fall in love with you _

Nothing could go wrong.

The class ended and some classmates started talking in between classes. John glanced again to Dave, he was alone, sitting stiff. Maybe he would talk to him today? John could even try the magic trick with the coin that he has been practicing. 

But before he can approach Dave, Vriska bounces up to him and start talking very loudly about the show that they were following up on TV. She was a nice classmate, he liked her, always cool and full of energy, they talk and laugh some minutes.

The  _ perfect _ one seemed to try to make advances on him. He closed his notebook with lightning speed and waited. That would be prime jerk material. A  _ conversation _ . 

A shiver went down his spine at the thought and his mood was killed by another classmate going to talk to the other boy. Dave scowled. Fucking Vriska. He snapped his pencil in half with how hard he was gripping it and opened to the back page. 

_ possible murder victims: terezi, karkat, vriska _

Welcome to the fucking list Vriska.

John was talking, Dave off his mind completely, when he heard a snap. He looks around and sees Dave writing with a pencil broken right in half. Yikes, did the pencil broke and he doesn't have another one to write? Poor Dave, John could totally give him one. 

He dismisses Vriska, goes to his pencil case and takes one of his Ghostbusters pencils, is not that used, so it's probably fine. 

He gets to Dave. "I heard your pencil broke, but it looks uncomfortable to write like that! I can give you mine."

He offers the pencil

A pencil. The  _ perfect _ boy was giving him a pencil. Dave took it lightly in his hands. Oh the things he'd do with this pencil that  _ weren't writing with it _ . 

"Th-Thanks... John." 

He kept his eyes off John, biting his lip as he turned away. The pencil was warm in his hand, making his body heat up a bit. Damn... He said the guy's name- holy shit... The guy  _ gave _ him something. 

He needed to enact his plan, soon.

Dave actually took the pencil. John wasn't sure if he'd take it. He gives him a warm smile. "don't worry about it!" 

The bell rings to start the next class, so he returns to his seat, at the front of the class.

Dave followed John when the bell rang, sitting behind him. The back of his neck was so sexy. 

That was probably a weird thing to think. Dave didn't care. He turned the pencil around in his hands. Yeah- this was totally going in his ass later. Pencil in his ass, conversation on his mind. 

Absolute prime jerk material. 

Having John himself would definitely be the best though. 

Dave opened his mouth just a little bit, chewing on the pencil. It had some of John's sweat on it and it tasted like  _ heaven _ .

John sits and notices that Dave actually is sitting near the front of the class, just behind him. Wow, maybe he wanted a change of watch just the heads of his classmates? Or maybe he needs to concentrate on his class! Of course. 

Soon John is absorbed by the class.

Dave slowly rubs his hand all along the pencil... Imagining it as-  _ something else _ . Fuck- he needs to stop before he overworks himself. 

He uses the pencil, perfectly sharpened to a point already, to write in his notebook specifically all about  _ the perfect boy _ . 

_ he gave me a pencil, from ghostbusters. one of his favorite movies. the picture on his computer desktop at home is a picture also from the movie. it smells like him, and it tastes amazing. i bet he tastes just as sweet as it does. _

Now that Dave was closer, John could hear that he was taking notes as well, maybe they could share notes later on. Or maybe Dave rather study alone? He could ask later. John really didn't like when classmates were alone without friends.

He closed the notebook, a small sigh escaping him. He might actually need to excuse himself to the bathroom, wouldn't be the first time. 

He continued to nibble on the end of the pencil, staring at the back of John's neck. He wondered what it felt like. He wondered how soft John's skin was.  **_He wondered how big John's dick was._ **

Dave averted his eyes to the ground, breathing heavily and trying to even it out on his own. He fought the smile off his face. He didn't need John thinking he was a creep.

John could hear Dave sighing and breathing a bit harded. Oh no, is he ok? Maybe he's feeling ill? Preoccupied, John turns and whispered. "Hey Dave, are you feeling ok, do you feel sick ?"

Oh yeah, he's definitely sick. 

_ Love sick. _

"I'm-I'm good John... Don't- no need to worry." He flapped his hand in John's direction, a dismissive gesture. He shifted in his seat a bit, crossing his legs. 

"I'm  _ perfect _ ly fine-" His plan was happening tonight. Who cares if John's family was still there and they burned to  _ ash _ . He had made a set of John's house keys using a mold. He could let himself in.

Dave says it's ok, although he still looks very stiff sitting there, like he has stomach ache or something. John looks down to Dave's stomach.  _ oh _ Dave has an erection. Oops, those are fairly common at this age he supposes. But John can't help blushing a bit and turning his face to look at his table again.

John saw his boner. John blushed- he in turn made John blush at something John did to him. Dave smiled wider and buried his face in his actual class book. 

He doodled little crappy drawings of John, smiling while doing so. God, he was so nice- he talked to Dave... Dave literally had  _ everything _ for his plan ready and waiting at the apartment. 

He'd talk to Bro about it first. Maybe he could offer some insight.

John quickly emerges in the class, and before he knows, school was over. He pick up his stuff and prepares to leave, he's supposed to go early home, his Dad and him are going to watch a movie and eat some homemade pizza. 

He's exiting the class when he remembers that he's supposed to be more friendly with Dave. 

So he turns and - by casualty - Dave is looking at him, so he smiles and waves goodbye before leaving the classroom.

Dave waits till everyone's gone and falls against the desk with a dreamy sigh. Fuck yes... John waved at him- John smiled at him- 

Dave quickly packs up his things and leaves the school through the window, running home and up to his apartment. 

"Bro! I'm home." He was met with silence. "John talked to me today- and he gave me a pencil of his." More silence. "What did you have in mind for dinner?" 

He crossed the room to the couch where a dead man laid upon the cushions. "You're silly, we both know I don't know how to make that." Dave sat next to his Bro, leaning against his arm. "I was thinking of enacting my plan tonight." 

The smell of rotting flesh didn't bother him anymore. "Yeah, I was gonna head in through the window." Silence. "Of course I'll chloroform him, who do you take me for an idiot- don't answer that." There was no answer. "You have been getting meaner since you changed."

John arrives home, his Dad is getting ready to go to work instead of doing the handmade pizzas. He tells John that he has to go to work unexpectedly, but they can move their plans to tomorrow. John tells him that is ok, he totally understands his Dad, he just watch something instead. It's totally fine. 

His Dad leaves and he gets something to eat. His dad made some soup and bread. He eats it while watching some TV.

Dave just cuddles up to his Bro for a bit, watching TV with him. "Fucking love this show." The TV wasn't even on. Dave laughed at... something on the TV- keep in mind the TV was off. 

"Do you think I should go now?" Apparently in Dave's mind the episode had ended. "Yeah. I'll go now." He patted his Bro on the arm and got up, heading to his room. Rope was bought and ready, the soft kind that didn't hurt to tear at. He grabbed the bottle of chloroform, a rag, his gloves, and set of John's house keys. "I'll be back soon Bro. Make sure to lock the door when I'm gone." 

Dave set off on his way to John's house, having memorized the address.

John was watching the TV show in the living room, it was so silly! He was already planning on what to say to Vriska tomorrow. But he has some assignments to do, so he heads to his bedroom and starts doing some homework at the computer, listening to some music.

There he was... Dave could see him through the window. He opened the front door with his keys, gloves already on and closed the door after him. 

He readied his rag, stalking up the stairs. He knocked on John's bedroom door.

John is doing his homework when he hears some knocking on his door.  _ Uh? _ Maybe Dad returned early and was ready to see the movie?! Hell yes! "It's open! Come in!" he doesn't turn to look at the door or waits for an answer. "Dad, I was thinking that we could watch Ghostbusters 2 again? I know that you think is not that good, but I just watched some silly show and I need some quality cinema."

Dave opens the door with a smile and immediately tackles John with the rag over his face. "Shhhh,, just sleep." He supported John's weight with his arms, waiting for him to go limp. 

When he finally did he took a big whiff of John where his neck and shoulder met. Dave moaned softly and picked John up. Making his way out of the house. He could burn it later- or maybe not at all. 

He arrived back at the apartment, dropped John on his bed and tied his wrists to the headboard. His feet tied to the bed posts as well. 

Dave smiled at his handwork and crawled into the bed to cuddle up next to John. He smelled like paradise, and he was so warm. So  _ perfect _ .

John is not sure what happened. He's doing homework and suddenly he's tackled, with a rag on his face. Someone told him to sleep. He tries to fight but he's just scared and confused. He falls asleep. Everything turning black

Dave's... Bored. Eventually he just sticks his hand into John's pants. Just feeling him up. It's nice- he smiles of course. 

What would John do if Dave just started getting himself off right next to him. Fuck it. Dave grabbed the lube from his bedside table. He needed  _ something _ to do while John was out, and he had a lot of stress to work out. 

John waking up would just be a bonus.

John felt something. He was laid down in a soft place. But he wasn't comfortable, his hands were strange. His feet too. He tried to move them but he couldn't. His head was killing him. He tried to open his eyes but there was too much pressure in his head. 

Then he felt something else, something (someone) moving around him. Someone was feeling him up. He stirred uncomfortably. What was happening? Where is he?

John slowly opens his eyes.

Dave flung his pants across the room, just sliding his underwear down a bit. He continued to lean against John as a lubed curious hand found it's way between his legs. 

He skipped right to two fingers, he didn't have the fucking time to be slow with himself. 

He felt his prize stir. "Oh- hey J-John... Welcome to my home..."

_ What? _

Dave. Dave is here, they are both on a bed. And. And. Dave is  _ fingering himself,  _ John stares. What is happening? 

Wait, home? 

"What? Dave? What's happening? Why I'm tied? Help me get out Dave!" There's some weird smell, foul and rotten. John wants to get out. Oh God. Was he kidnapped?!

"Shhhh...shhhh-" Dave whines when he pulls his fingers out and moves to sit up next to John. "It's okay. Shhhhh,," 

"You're tied because I can't risk you escaping,," His pupils were blown wide, clearly lust was winning as his brains primary-  _ whatever _ . "Escaping is a no-no..." He set a hand on John's cheek. 

"I was right... soft-'' He couldn't stop  _ touching _ John. His lubed hand reached around back to continue its efforts while he just patted every exposed part of John. His face, his neck, his arms and hands- legs. 

Eventually he buried his face into John's neck, loving the strong smell there. Damn, why didn't he take John sooner.

Dave just climbed up, and tells him that escaping is a  _ no no. _ and before John can ask something else, Dave's touching him  _ everywhere. _ John just took it, in shock, was this the same Dave? The serious Dave that he sees everyday at school? Dave looks like he's about to eat John up. And he's  _ still fingering himself. _

John tries to talk about it again, with Dave buried in his neck. "Dave? Were you kidnapped too? What is happening? Are we in your home? Let me go and we can sort this out"

"No, John... I wasn't kidnapped- but you were. Bro said I should do it." The town thought that Dave's Brother was dead. But inside- Dave knew the man wasn't gone. He just  _ couldn't _ be. 

"And what's happening is I'm releasing my pent up feelings. I've been wound up since you first looked at me today." He quickly moved on to three fingers, moaning quietly into John's neck. 

"I can't let you go- I need you John. You complete me." He once again laid down, putting his other hand in John's pants again.

John was trying to think on what his captor was saying. 

"W-was this because of the pencil Dave? I'm sorry. I won't do it again. Just let me go." 

John barely remembers that Dave has a brother. "Is your brother here? Did he told you to do it? You don't have to listen to him."

His body started to react to Dave's touches, his dick was half hard, even if he was feeling scared and trapped.

"This isn't because of anything I just- I just need you..." Dave whined and snuggled up to John, stopping his advances on the other's dick and his own ass. 

"Need you in every way.  _ All the time _ . Bro didn't make me do it- he just  _ suggested _ I should because he wanted to help me get what I needed." He wrapped his arms around John's chest. 

"You're just- so perfect..." He couldn't deny it, John was  _ everything _ to him. Even if Dave wasn't  _ everything _ to John. 

He would be  _ soon _ .

Oh Gosh. Dave was sick, and his brother probably too. Suggesting to kidnap someone just to make Dave  _ happy. _

Dave gets his arms around John and he can see the desperation in what he's saying. 

Oh, John starts growing more desperate. He doesn't want this. He wants to go home. He doesn't understand what Dave is saying. "Dave. Listen, if I'm perfect, then you can just let me go, I don't wanna be here. Please. And don't touch me there." 

He wanted to move Dave from him, he was getting uncomfortable.

"I can't do that- I can't let you go. It's not about what you want its about what  _ we _ need. Both of us." Dave wiped his lubed hand on his boxers and pulled them back up. 

"I'm- I'm gonna go talk to Bro. He'll know what to do now." He patted John's leg and got up, making his way out of his room. "I don't know what to do Bro. He doesn't want me..." Dave kicked his feet at the carpet, taking in the silence. "Take what I need..?" There was an idea and a half. "I don't know..."  **_Do it. Do it. Do it._ ** "...Alright. Good talk." 

He turns back around and into his room. "Bro said I should just take what I need." Dave crawled back onto his bed, curling up against John's side again. "I think it can wait a little bit though... I love you."

Dave seems to think a bit on what John says, and he walks out of the room to talk to his brother. John sighs soundly. Probably his brother will help? 

He tries to get himself out of the ropes, but they're too tight. While trying, he can listen to Dave talking in the other room, but he doesn't hears anyone else. 

That must be a weird brother, letting his little bro kidnap someone? He doesn't have much time to keep trying to untie himself because Dave enters the room again and cuddles with him.  _ take what I need? _ Does that mean what he thinks it means? Fuck, he needs to get out of there. Dave says that he loves him and John is absolutely sure he's crazy, and his brother must be crazy too. But cuddling is better than what was happening before so he doesn't say anything rude. 

"T-thanks Dave... Hey, do you think I can talk to your bro?" maybe that way he could ask for help or something. His headache is too strong and he doesn't think straight.

Talk to Bro..? "Of course you can. I'll go get him for you." Dave leaves a kiss on John's cheek, and gets up. 

He had moved Bro into a wheelchair he found laying around a long time ago so he could easily move him from place to place. He wheels him into the bedroom. "He's awfully rude sometimes but, here he is." 

It smells  _ awful _ , but Dave can't tell. "Go on Bro, talk to John." There's nothing but silence. "Talk." Dave kicks the wheelchair, and there's more silence. "See- John. What he said. I need you-" Dave looks like he's listening closely. "Alright." He then walks out of the room, leaving John with the corpse.

Dave agrees and leaves for his bro, giving him a kiss in the cheek before leaving. John tries to untie himself in the brief time alone. But when Dave comes back he regrets. 

He regrets everything. 

Dave brings a wheelchair with him. There's a dead man in it. That person must be dead  _ weeks _ it reeks rotten and has flys and worms everywhere. 

There's a wound in his stomach and John can see something moving in there. The corpse has a neutral face, but it doesn't have any eyes. Ohhh the  _ smell _ .

Dave is talking to him as if the corpse would talk back. And then just leaves. Did He do this? John starts gagging at the awful smell. It's just. Too. Much. Rotten. He vomits with his face to a side, crying and scared. 

"Dave wait please! No nononono. Take him away! Oh my God, he is dead! Dave please. Take him away! I wanna go home I want my dad!" John starts crying. This can't be happening.

John is screaming. Dave hears him, it's okay. Screaming is a natural part of accepting the facts- that Bro may look gross but he's not dead. Dave screamed at first too. 

He ruffles through some cabinets for a bottle of water and returns to his room. "I know- he's kind of gross. Needs a bath soon- guess that's on the schedule for tonight." Bro get's baths twice a month, it's part of Dave's schedule. 

"Ever since his incident he hasn't been able to take care of himself-" Dave unscrews the cap and sets the bottle on the nightstand. 

_ He is dead! _ "No, Bro isn't dead. He just- had an accident. I can't take you home- and I can't take you to your dad. See- that's not a part of my plan." Dave wheeled Bro out of the room and to the bathroom, he'd bathe him later. He grabbed some cleaning supplies from under the sink and came back to clean up John's bile. "See- my plan involves him dying.  _ Not _ you going back to him. Because- you're  _ never _ going back. If you go back, then you'd leave me- I couldn't go on if you left me- I'd  _ die _ ."

But John is not listening to Dave, he barely feels that Dave is cleaning up his mess. But John now is crying and wailing and kicking as much as the ropes let him. He doesn't wanna be there. Is this a nightmare? He wants to wake up. 

"Lemmeout lemmeout lemmeout! I want my Dad! I don't wanna die! I God I'm gonna die! Nonononono"

Dave quickly shoots up from the ground and covers John's mouth with his hand, waiting for him to silence. After he does he slips his hand to John's cheek. "You're not gonna die. I'll make sure of it. I'll take good care of you-  _ so good- _ " 

Dave had been thinking of this for awhile. All the doors and windows use the same key, Bro holds onto the key for him. Bro's always been in possession of it, Dave just borrows it sometimes. He settles John's kicking legs with his other hand. "You've just gotta relax. I'll make sure nothing bad happens to you John." Nothing at all. 

Eventually after it seems John has calmed down a bit, he leaves again to throw away the paper towels he used to clean and to start dinner. If John threw up, maybe he'd like some chicken noodle soup. Dave gets a pot and opens the can. 

He'll take the  _ best _ care of John.

Dave quickly slips a hand to his mouth to silence him. And John does shut up. Dave tells him sweet things, about he's gonna take care of him, and protect him, and that he's going to be  _ fine. _ John is so terrified of him that shuts up and calms down. 

Looking at Dave with wide eyes. He's so crazy, did he killed his brother? Had he been living and washing and talking to a corpse? Since when? John make himself stop thinking about the corpse of he's going to gag again. 

He breathes until its a bit more calm. Dave stands up and leaves, and John can hear some pot or something being slapped against a stove. He tries to just focus on breathing, he's ok, he's alive, is not hurt. He'll think of something to get out. But just no more tugging at his ropes, his legs hurt already too much

Dave has to wait for the soup to come to a boil, which might take a bit so he goes back to John. "I know my place isn't the fanciest or- or really the best but... I hope you like it- I hope you like me too..." 

With that little nugget of speech for John, Dave goes back to the bathroom to start up the shower. He undresses his brother, leaving his boxers on. He's not going to go that far. He sets his brother in the tub under the stream and grabs some tweezers. He starts plucking out all the little maggots that've somehow found their way onto Bro. "We should really patch these holes up." There's nothing but the sound of the water hitting rotten skin and Dave's shirt. "I know, bandages are itchy- I'm sorry that I even suggested it." He resumes plucking all the bugs before shampooing whats under his brother's hat. 

"I'm glad that I'm able to do this for you. That you took care of me and now I can take care of you in turn." His hands were soapy and he looked down at them. "At least I don't make you fight on the roof in your condition." More silence. "Maybe I should. Just as payback." The water continues to soak his shirt but Dave's eye twitches in anger, his voice getting louder. "Yeah, I should. Meet me on the roof in 15 minutes,  _ bring CAL _ ." His hands clenched into fists and he nearly somehow cut himself with the tweezers on accident before slacking his grip. 

"I couldn't do that to you. You're weak and pathetic now." He rinsed his brother's hair, soaped him up, careful of his wounds. "You wouldn't last a second... It's alright, Bro. You don't have to say anything. I know that you didn't mean to hurt me all those times. That's why I'm not gonna hurt you, not gonna hurt John either." 

He turned the water off and dressed his brother, taking a minute to look at himself in the mirror and throw away the bugs he had plucked from the rotting body. "He'll love me in time... Right?" Silence. "Of course."

Dave wants him to  _ like him _ didn't he just kidnap him and tied him up to a fucking bed?! "if you want me to like you you should untie me, my hands hurt." John says, that's obviously not true, but he has to try. but Dave is already leaving the room. John sighs, his pants are on his knees and it's getting uncomfortable. 

John hears that Dave is chatting away with someone (please not the brother) while taking a shower? Dave started yelling at some point, something about going to the roof. Oh Gosh, he needs to get out.

Dave wheeled his brother out of the bathroom and into the man's room. "I'll bring you your dinner later." He patted him on the shoulder and made his way through the apartment back to the kitchen. 

The soup was finally ready, so he put it in a bowl and turned the stovetop off. He set a spoon in the bowl and began his walk back to John. "Hi..." He smiled in the doorframe, finally making advances to John's side. He slipped a switchblade out of his pants pocket to cut John's right hand free. "I brought you soup. You got sick earlier so I thought soup might help you." 

Dave set the spoon in John's free hand and cut John's legs free so he could sit up. He grabbed a pair of handcuffs from his bedside table and cut John's final arm, then cuffing it to Dave's right arm. He sat next to John, holding the bowl for him to eat from, a smile constantly on his face. "It's chicken noodle."

John gets nervous as soon as he sees a damp Dave  _ (did he take the shower with clothes on?) _ arrive with a bowl and a spoon. He says he made the soup because he was sick. There's smell of dead, rotten and puke in the air. 

There's no way John can eat something right now. His stomach makes a sound of disgust of the thought of eating something. 

Dave gets closer, setting him free with a  _ switchblade _ and then cuffing him with Dave. Giving the spoon to John and holding the bowl to eat. The moment he sets the pocket knife Down, John throws him the bowl of hot (he's not sure if it is even that hot) to Dave and lunches for the door. He doesn't have a plan, he just wants to get out. 

And obviously he doesn't get far. It looks like drag Dave wasn't his best idea.

Dave barely has time to process, there's something hot on him (ow), he's been dragged off the bed with John, and he's at the front door to his apartment. He slowly gets up, wiping the soup off of his face with his shirt. It burns but it doesn't phase him. He holds John's hand in his and forcefully takes him away from the door. 

"It's locked." Is all he gives in the form of words. There's probably a red mark on his face from the boiling soup but it's okay. It'll go away in time. "That was a mistake John, but I forgive you- don't worry." He pulled John all the way into the kitchen. "If you didn't want soup, you should've just told me what you wanted." 

He finally turns to face John, skin bright red on part of his face. "What do you want for dinner, John." The smile looked awkward, pained this time. Though he didn't feel the pain.

Too soon, Dave stands up and grabs his hand, taking him to the kitchen. And now he's asking him what does he wants to eat. Did he thought that was because of the soup?! John stares at Dave. He has his face burning red, probably the soup was indeed boiling, ouch. But Dave doesn't seem to notice, he just.... Holds John's hand and asks him what does he want... Smiling. John tries to reason with him. "Dave, I don't want to eat anything. I want to leave, please Dave, I just want to leave, don't you smell that? It smells  _ awful _ there's no way someone can eat in here." 

He looks at the way Dave is smiling. "Dave.... Your face, is it ok?"

John's caring for him, asking if he's okay. "It doesn't hurt too much, you don't need to worry about me. Also what smell? Maybe I should open a window or two- we could eat on the roof together. Sit on a blanket and look at the stars while eating." 

It sounded so romantic. "I'll make some more soup and we can eat together. I should get out of this stuffy place anyway." He gently pulled John along, still grasping his hand to empty two cans of soup into the pot. He turned the heat up and watched the soup start to cook. 

"What do you want to do while we wait? Want to go set up a blanket to lay down on together?" That'd be romantic as fuck. He ignores John's talk of leaving. 

It's silly, it's  _ crazy _ talk. 

It'll go away in time.

He's thinking he's in there to have a date or something. And in other situation, it would be nice. Dave is a nice guy, or that's what he thought. Now he's kidnapped. And scared. He wishes this was a dream.  _ Oh please let all this just be a dream _ Open a window? Eating on the roof? Maybe he could escape from there. This is some kind of apartment, but John doesn't know where exactly. Looking would be useful. 

"O-ok, let's eat in the roof. Stars? Is it night? W-why don't you tell me what happened to your brother?" John asks as calmed as possible.

What happened to his brother... Dave stirs the pot of soup and begins talking. 

"It was about 3 months ago. He made me go up to the roof with him like he always did. He made me fight him with a sword, he hurt me. He didn't realize I could still move though. So I poked him with my sword." 

Dave glanced away to the door to Bro's room. "He began talking in a gurgling way- coughing and choking. Asking for help. Eventually he stopped. After I had patched myself up and brought him in he told me I did a good job. That I finally beat him. Everyone says he's dead but... I know the truth. He's just waiting for me to put my guard down to strike again, he's done it before." Bro was all about puzzles, this was probably another one of them. 

The soup was done by the end of his story so he put it in two new bowls. He'd have to clean up the other mess later, couldn't have John hurting himself on the shattered porcelain. 

He hands one bowl to John, setting a spoon in it and taking his own with a spoon, but not before turning the stove off again. He leads John up the stairs inside the apartment to the roof. Oh- there's already a blanket. He sits on it, dragging John with him. "Isn't it nice out..?"

John listens to Dave's story while watching the soup stir. 

Dave killed his brother and he didn't even notice. Were they fighting? Oh God, did his brother hurt Dave? He always wore long sleeves so he couldn't be sure. But. But.  _ kill him _ .

Too soon John is dragged through some stairs, his legs hurt, and his head is still killing him. But some fresh air does makes him feel good. He takes a look at the roof…

They are at the top of a building, it's super high, there's no way he can get out from there. And not from windows either. Sad. He is dragged to an old blanket that has seen better days. "it is nice out... Dave, is this the same city?" 

John doesn't recognize anything. Besides everything being pitch black.

Dave leans his head onto John's shoulder and breathes in the fresh air before he gets to talking. "Yeah, it's not too far from the school." 

Dave took a spoonful of his soup into his mouth, it was a little hot but it went down fine. He held John's cuffed hand in his again. 

John was so nice, and understanding. That's why he's the  _ perfect _ boy. He smells like heaven, his sweat tastes like heaven. He looks like an absolute angel- that's enough of that. 

John had freaked out, but maybe Dave came off as a threat. He hurt Dave, but Dave forgives him. John was scared, pets are usually scared of their new homes. 

John wasn't a pet though, John was his lover. 

John would marry him eventually.

Dave, just leans on his shoulder and starts eating. John doesn't touch his soup. He justs stays there. Breathing fresh air. With his hand limpy on his side. "Dave. What do you want from me?"

What does he want from John. That's easy. He wants John to like him. Wants John to  _ love _ him. Wants John to  _ make love _ to him. Wants John to marry him. 

He wants to belong to John, not the other way around. "To be someone to you." He wants to mean something to John. Nobody else cares, John  _ does _ . 

"I want you to love me. I don't want a lot. I just want to be loved." Dave sniffles, a single tear falling from his eye. No one remembers he exists anymore. No one except John. 

"Please love me..."

Without even meaning to. John's heart breaks. Dave needs help. He suddenly looks so  _ small. _ John doesn't want to feel pity for him, he kidnapped him, and drugged him (maybe). And tied him up. A-and touched him where  _ no one is supposed to touch but him. _

He feels pity though, he just can't help it. Dave is just sooo lonely, talking to his dead brother. "Dave, why didn't you ask me out? We could had been boyfriends! We still can! We just need to get out of here and go home." pleads John.

They could be boyfriends... "Could we be boyfriends?" He looks up to John- rubbing the tears out of his eyes. 

It's tempting, but how does he know John isn't lying to him. His method confirms having John forever while John might leave him if he lets him go. 

"I dunno..." He wants to be boyfriends. He wants to be boyfriends so badly. John's so perfect, in every way. 

He doesn't have to answer now. "I'll sleep on it..." 

He knows his answer though. 

He can't risk losing John.

Dave didn't say no. That's a start. He'll just have to convince him to be nice boyfriends and maybe Dave will let him go. "... Yeah... Think about it.."

He won't do much thinking. Maybe he can get John to love him with his own methods. 

"I will." He leans against John's shoulder again with a small smile, eating some more of his soup. 

"You've barely touched your food John... Is it bad or..?" Dave would die if the food was bad. He wanted to take care of John, to provide for him. If he couldn't do that then what kind of house husband would he be? A bad one. A bad house husband. He wants to be a good house husband for John.

"I'm just not hungry. I don't want it." says John. His stomach hasn't recovered from the... Corpse. He doesn't want to puke any more.

"At least eat one bite? You've gotta eat a little bit." It was reassuring that there wasn't something wrong with the food. Dave hadn't messed up. 

"Just one bite, that's all I ask." John needed to eat  _ something _ . People needed to eat to survive, he wasn't going to have John die on him. He couldn't go on if that happened. 

He'd make John some rice in the morning, maybe that's be better if his stomach is upset. Toast and rice were bland and good for stuff like that.

Dave was begging him to eat a little. Why was he so obsessed with the food? John doesn't want it. His stomach was really unhappy and the smell was in his mind. "No Dave, I'm really not hungry. I don't want to puke later."

Dave sighed, it was a losing battle. If John went hungry he didn't know what he'd do. 

"Do you want to sleep under the stars with me or in bed..?" If John had a problem with the apartment smelling he could easily fix that. A few candles and opening a window or two. 

It was romantic up here though, unbelievably so. Dave was glad that no one else lived in this complex, and no one could hear you scream up here. 

He knows. 

He's tried to scream before. 

He just leans into John a bit more, snuggling up to him. There's a time for the bad thoughts and a time for the happy ones. John made him happy.

"Are you tying me to the bed if I chose the bed?"

Was he..? "No. I wouldn't do that. You hurt yourself last time." He turns over John's wrist and barely sees the marks from him tugging. 

"I scared you- I don't want you to hurt yourself again. I won't tie you if you choose the bed." He gently set John's hand back down with a sigh, interlocking their fingers. If John did choose the bed he'd do his best to make it smell okay. 

Though he doesn't know what smell John is referring to. 

"Is it Bro? I know he's kind of gross but... I don't have it in me to give him to a hospital. I can take care if him- I've been doing a good job." He knew Bro probably smelled since he couldn't bathe himself on his own- but Dave just couldn't smell it.

"I don't want to spend the night out here. But-but, the smell of your 'bro' is too strong. I can't stand it." Maybe if Dave sleeps on the bed with him, he could look for the key in the house while Dave is sleeping?

"I can try and help get rid of it." Dave stood up, helping John up too. He'd get their bowls later. He opened the door and messed with the latch on all the windows. It was a long way to the ground, and only a baby could fit out the windows. He then took John into the bedroom taking out some scented candles. 

He'd had these for a long time. He set them up on his dresser, lighting all five. The sweet smell of apples hit his nose. "That's much better." Dave turned the lights off in the room and pulled John onto the bed with him. 

He nearly forced John to lay down so he could snuggle up to him. He unlocked the cuffs from their wrists and put the cuffs back in the bedside table. 

Dave was finally able to relax against John's chest. 

Eventually, he slept. He knew John couldn't escape. The boy didn't want to die and all options led to death. Afterall, Bro had the key. It was in his pocket. 

No one would want to touch Bro. 

And no one would know the key was there except Dave.

John is getting dragged to his feet and into the apartment. The smell hits him again and he gags a little. Dave is opening some windows and taking some scented candles. Then he forced him to lay down on the bed. John layed and waited until Dave started drooling on him a little. 

Slowly, very slowly, he got up, Dave was out, so he looked around the room. It really smelled better with the candles, but John knew that the moment he opens the door to the rest of the house, the smell was going to be waiting for him. 

There was a window. John takes a look but. It was impossible to go out from there. He opens the door and walks to see the rest of the house. There were two more doors. John opens one. Oh ok, the bathroom. It was very dirty. And full of bugs and dirty water. 

John closed the door and peaks the other door. Bro was there.  _ the smell. _ in the dark. John yelps and closes the door again. Fucking no. 

Eventually he looks in the living room and the kitchen for the key. Hell, he even tries the main door, maybe Dave left it open. But no. 

There was nothing. There was no hope. He was alone. He comes back to the room (can't stand the smell anymore) sits on the floor and cries.

Dave has a nice sleep until he feels John stir. He doesn't know what he's doing and pretends to be asleep. 

It's a bit before John comes back and there's the soft sound of crying. Dave sits up, rubbing the drool off his face and tucking his messed up hair back down. He slips onto the ground next to John and hugs him. 

He doesn't speak, just holds John. 

He wishes John would hold him back for once. 

He wishes  _ anyone _ would hold him. 

He just wants to be held.

John jumps a little when he hears that Dave slips to his side. And he let himself be held. John needed the comfort, and in this moment, it didn't matter that the person comforting were the responsible for his suffering. 

He cries harder. And lays on Dave until he falls asleep.

Finally, peace at last. Dave does his best to pick John up and set him back on the bed, once again latching onto him. 

All this interaction has him pent up, but he doesn't want to get off. He kisses John on the cheek and curls against his chest. 

In the morning he's up before John, up very early. He makes it his mission to clean up. He lights a bunch of candles throughout the apartment, opening  _ all _ the windows. He then starts cleaning up the bathroom. All the bugs are thrown out the window, the tub is scrubbed clean, and so is the bathroom tile. 

He's feeling tired again after doing it all and realizes there's still time for him to get a bit more sleep, and more cuddle time. 

He does so. 

He still wishes John would hold him back. 

Some John is better than no John though.


End file.
